In the field of containers for domestic use to contain foodstuffs, in particular coffee, rigid tins are known, mostly made of metal, but also made of glass, pottery or non-toxic plastic material, provided with a hermetically closing lid. Normally the sizes of such tins are standardized and, in the case of coffee, can contain pre-established amounts, for example 125 g or 250 g, and are suitable above all to contain foodstuffs whose characteristics can deteriorate or worsen when in contact with the light or the air.
One disadvantage of these known tins is their high cost, above all due to the rigid material used, both to make the central body and to make the corresponding closing lid.
There is thus a need to make more economic containers, without compromising their optimal preservation capacity for the food contained therein.
Document EP 571.775 shows a square refill container suitable to be coupled to a can made of tin or metal which is generally also square in shape.
One purpose of the present invention is therefore to make a container for foodstuffs, in particular but not exclusively coffee, which can also act as a refill for an already existing rigid tin.
Another purpose of the present invention is to make a container for foodstuffs which can be temporarily coupled with the tin, simply but in any case stably and securely, with a long-lasting coupling, avoiding the risk of uncontrolled reciprocal movements which can cause accidental leakages of the product, without compromising the sealing characteristics of the tin.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.